Smoking modification treatments have been sucessful in producing short-term abstinence, but have failed to produce long-term maintenance of abstinence. The aim of the proposed study is to promote maintenance by the administration of treatments designed for this purpose after the short-term cessation has been achieved. This involves a two-phase program. Intitial cessation will be obtained in patients desiring to stop through the use of smoke aversion and contingency contracting, which are expected to lead to complete abstinence in most patients. (A control group will receive an attention placebo.) Once this has been accomplished, treatments will be administered which are designed to directly address the issues of maintenance. Two pressures to relapse result from craving and nervousness. Behavioral self-control procedures, including coverant control, will be used in one group. The other will receive relaxation training and desensitization to deal with stress. A third group will receive booster sessions of the smoke aversion treatment in order to encourage long-term abstinence. The purpose of these treatments is to promote long-term maintenance of non-smoking, and their effects will be thoroughly evaluated.